


小願望

by miqie17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miqie17/pseuds/miqie17
Summary: 菲力克斯在希爾凡生日下了豪語，讓他予取予求，希爾凡面臨嚴重的選擇困難。湊熱鬧一下Sylvix week！day2主題：dream





	小願望

**Author's Note:**

> 希爾菲力無差。

訓練場沒有被戰火波及，真是幸運。菲力克斯滿意地結束例行訓練，走在前往食堂的路上，忽然肩膀上一沉，他看都不看就知道是希爾凡。不管經過幾年，這傢伙總是這樣，愛跟人勾肩搭背的。不過這次有點不一樣，一股淡淡花香撲來，再配上希爾凡喜孜孜的愚蠢表情，菲力克斯斜眼瞪了他一會，感覺是來炫耀什麼的。真不想讓他稱心。  
「你頭上那是怎、」「女孩子送我的，女、孩、子。」  
頭上頂著一圈小花的希爾凡笑得很燦爛，還怕菲力克斯看不到似的彎了彎腰，讓他更火大了。  
「蠢死了⋯⋯」  
「我就當你是羨慕啦，來。」希爾凡不知從哪又掏出一串花，不由分說地擺到了好友兼情人的頭上。  
「不錯吧，我還是挺受歡迎的呀，哈哈哈。」  
菲力克斯本來想拍開他的手，忽然意識到，這些過產的花背後代表的意義——跟希爾凡的魅力一點關係都沒有，而是時節。仔細想想、今天是⋯⋯  
「啊——」  
看菲力克斯突然一臉懊惱地捂著臉，希爾凡有些嚇到，他就這麼討厭花啊？正想道歉的時候，卻被抓住了雙手。

菲力克斯慶幸兩人都有戴手套，希爾凡不會感覺到自己的體溫悄悄升高，「呃⋯⋯生日快樂。那個、忘記了⋯⋯真是、嗯，不是故意的。別放心上。」

雖然對方是皺著眉、紅著臉、不甘不願地說的，希爾凡還是漾起一股暖意，他傻愣愣地笑著，「咦？是今天啊⋯⋯啊哈哈、我自己都忘記了。」  
「你啊。」菲力克斯放開他的手，有些好笑，不過想想戰爭是非常時期，希爾凡忙東忙西的會忘記也是正常，「走吧，請你吃個飯。」  
「沒關係的，這種不重要的事情⋯⋯啊，不過菲力克斯記得，我很高興哦。」  
不知怎的，希爾凡這樣講讓人有些不悅，菲力克斯知道他的武裝其實是一種低調的方式，包括自我貶低的表現也是。他雙手環胸，「呿，你別裝可憐，忘記了是我不對，想要什麼都可以。」  
「哎呀，真的不用啦⋯⋯」  
「你是怕我做不到嗎？」菲力克斯越來越不耐煩。  
糟糕糟糕，希爾凡暗地裡吐舌，無意的幾句話竟然勾起劍客的好勝心。這下不答應他，菲力克斯是不會讓自己逃走的⋯⋯「好啦、我想想⋯⋯那就先吃個甜的？可以嗎？」  
「哼，這有什麼難的，走。」經過莉絲緹亞的特訓，甜食這種東西對他不是挑戰，「但這還不算數，你得好好想個願望。」  
「好啦⋯⋯」

一旁的英谷莉特冷眼看著兩個竹馬，頭上戴著一堆鮮花，卻神色凝重不知道在討論什麼，決定置之不理。

－

願望嗎⋯⋯  
希爾凡看著菲力克斯的吃相發呆，從小到大他衣食無缺，還真沒想過主動去要求什麼東西。真要說的話，是「不想要」什麼吧。不想要命運或責任、不想要那些目光。嗯，想遠了，菲力克斯還在等自己的許願。  
說到底，坐在對面的黑髮男人仍是個二十出頭的青年，又整日只知道練劍，他知道「什麼都可以」是很危險的範圍嗎？希爾凡多少也在歡場打滾過一陣子，光是士官學校那一年他就跟鎮上的小酒館混熟了，看多了那些酒醉的、嗜賭的、一時逞快的人出亂子。這樣一想，今晚的走向可能可以大膽一點⋯⋯？  
他嚥了口唾液，假裝撐著臉，實則偷偷觀察菲力克斯——那怕燙的薄唇沾了點湯汁，再緩緩舔掉，仔細一看好色情。  
「喂，你怎麼不吃？」  
被菲力克斯抬頭一瞪看得有點心虛，希爾凡忙笑呵呵地舀了一口布蕾，忽然靈機一動，抬起手到他面前，「啊——」  
菲力克斯一愣，下意識地張嘴吃了，才注意到旁人的目光，雙頰漲紅，「你⋯⋯！」  
得逞了的希爾凡心癢癢地，看菲力克斯明明有些生氣，還是吞下了討厭的甜點，這就是壽星的威力嗎？好想知道極限在哪裡。  
「⋯⋯你是不是想做什麼蠢事？」菲力克斯被那看似單純、其實深不見底的雙瞳凝視，心底有點毛。  
「那什麼語氣呀，太傷人了菲力克斯。」希爾凡打著哈哈。

他的確滿腦子發蠢。希爾凡想阻止自己亂想，但腦子就是不聽使喚，菲力克斯那句「什麼都可以」在心裡發了酵，讓他所有遐想一次迸發。  
他們在一起是很久沒錯（如果從認識那一天算起，幾乎是一輩子），但從達斯卡悲劇後，經過士官學校那一年以及五年間的奔波動亂，他們其實沒有很多空間⋯⋯怎麼說、探索彼此的身體。光是心意相通就花了大把時間。  
菲力克斯無聊地聽夥伴討論策略，沒注意到希爾凡表情認真過了頭。  
一直沒有說出來，他覺得菲力克斯的小馬尾好可愛，如果綁雙馬尾會不會更厲害？  
澡堂好像修復得差不多了，可不可以一起洗？  
最近常騎馬肩膀痠痛，互相按摩一下如何⋯⋯  
希爾凡被自己的腦內小劇場惹得臉有點紅了，對上菲力克斯和英谷莉特的冰冷視線，稍微冷卻。

天啊，如果是床上的要求呢？想想看，如果要菲力克斯坐在自己身上、主動⋯⋯

「不行不行，太過份了！」希爾凡的良心在作最後吶喊。  
「⋯⋯」貝雷特盯著紅髮男人，半晌才點了點頭，「也是，還是避開村莊比較好，把戰線拉遠一點吧。」  
「欸？」  
「還有今天是你生日對吧，我準備了茶會，大家一起來吧。」  
在同袍歡呼聲中，菲力克斯疑惑地斜睨希爾凡，後者有苦難言，只是拍了拍自己的臉。

－

慶生的歡樂氣氛，隨著入夜而平靜下來，希爾凡推開自己房門，才看到菲力克斯已經靠在床頭等他了。  
「嗚哇、你是幽靈啊？」  
菲力克斯指了指地上用油紙包起來的巨大物體，「這馬鞍是給你的，看你一天到晚嫌屁股痛，不知道的人還以為我對你怎樣了。」  
「哦，謝啦，你不用這樣的⋯⋯」「這只是日用品，不算禮物。」  
被菲力克斯不耐煩的語氣逗笑，希爾凡坐到他旁邊，撫上那總是繃緊緊的臉。菲力克斯表情軟了些，垂著眼簾任他在自己耳邊蹭著。  
「真的什麼都可以啊？」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」  
「你可別後悔。」  
「少廢話⋯⋯」  
他實在是受不了希爾凡突然放低的聲調，那會讓他有些慌亂，得克制自己才不會發出哆嗦。希爾凡在他臉側落上一吻後，鄭重其事地在他背後舖了幾個枕頭，然後「嘿」地一聲，倒在菲力克斯腿上。

「⋯⋯？」

菲力克斯緊繃一陣，才發現希爾凡動也不動地躺著，甚至閉上了眼睛。  
「哦，挺舒服的嘛，還以為男人大腿是硬梆梆的呢。」  
「⋯⋯你在開我玩笑嗎？」  
知道菲力克斯發怒臨界點很低，希爾凡邊挪動身子找到舒適的位置，邊笑著解釋：「哎呀，好久沒有舒服地睡上一覺了，你就讓我試試看嘛。」  
想不到這個人的要求這麼微小，菲力克斯無奈地吁口氣，他知道希爾凡每晚的輾轉、還有輕浮笑容背後的壓抑。在戰爭中，不是所有人都能毫無疑問地舉起武器。  
菲力克斯沒有答腔，而是摸著那頭紅髮，讓希爾凡舒服地瞇著眼睛。

「我的願望是⋯⋯」希爾凡在睡著前，喃喃地低語著：「活到一起死掉的那一天吧，菲力克斯。」

指間的紅髮，讓菲力克斯心底暖暖的。他是冬天出生的，法嘉斯是個寒冷的地方，記憶中的童年場景都是白茫茫一片。在雪中，希爾凡的髮色特別顯眼，他從小就知道追著那抹紅跑。後來，即使是在戰場，他也習慣性地在人群間這樣搜索希爾凡。  
他小心地不吵醒希爾凡，靠在床頭，緩緩閉上眼睛。

「我也是。」

完


End file.
